


Mystery Yandere  (Reader Insert FFKH)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, FFKH, Murder, Mystery Yandere, o.c, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: You lived a pretty normal life, you had friends, you went to school got average grades nothing really out of the ordinary that is until you got a love letter from a boy at your school  and on the very next day didn't show up for school and you also got a weird text from unknown number at first you thought nothing of it but once you get another text after a receiving news about a certain event you start thinking otherwise and become worried about to who is sending you these texts anyway and why are they doing it in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

Okie I got an idea for a yandere story but one were not only does the reader in the story not know who it is(obviously) but neither will you guys (unless you guess it) I figured that it might be really fun this way so I hope that you enjoy it and have fun guessing the Yandere’s identity  
Oh and for the ones that haven’t read my profile Fantasy Kingdom Online is my main focus so side stories like these ‘probably won’t be updated as much and I most likely will only work on these when I can’t think of anything else to write for Fantasy Kingdom Online so sorry if you want this one to have faster updates and stuff’   
________________   
You were laying down in a flowery field wearing a white dress holding a single pretty white flower in your hand as you brought it up closer to your nose to breathe in its lovely scent, you Inhaled and it’s smell brought a smile to your face as you opened your eye and exhaled, meeting the beautiful clear blue sky above you.   
You felt a  sense of tranquility in this beautiful field and after a while of laying there in silence you heard a set of footsteps approaching you, lifting up you turned to see who it was. 

Releasing a surprised gasp you rose to your feet. “Sir Raines what are you doing here?” You questioned your unexpected visitor. 

“I heard that this is where you were so I came here to be alone and talk to you” As he said this he had this look in his eyes the kind that you always wanted to see. 

Blushing you cleared your throat and spoke. “What did you wish to ask me?” He stepped closer to you as he grabbed your hands and stared deep into your eyes.   
“_____ I want to ask you for your hand in marriage” You were sure that your face just invented a new shade of red as he asked you this. 

Your heart leaping with joy, you shouted out your answer and jumped into his arms as he began to spin you around a couple of times before sitting you down, looking into each other’s eyes you both slowly leaned in for a kiss and just as your lips were about to touch you felt something licking at your lips opening your eyes you saw your brother holding your dog above you with the most evilest smirk on his face. 

“Ah true loves kiss as finally woken sleeping beauty we must alert the king at once ” he turned his head towards your other little brother. “Go tell the king”  The Younger one did a slaute before running off. 

You could feel your face getting reder with rage by the second. 

“What’s this the princess face is turning red” he faked a look of shock. 

“I……I am going to kill you” You jumped off of your bed as you dashed after him while running he shouted back to you. “You are going to have to catch me first” And with that he picked up the speed. 

“Get back here you little piece of shit” while still running you felt someone lift you up. “Uh?” you looked up to see who it was. 

“Zack? What are you doing here?” A look of confusion came upon your face. 

“What are you talking about? I’m supposed to pick you up remember? ”  Your eyes widen as you just now remembered that Zack promised to be your ride to school til your bike gets fixed. 

“Oooooooooh right, well this isn’t what I had in mind when you said that” You said as you kicked your feet that were a few inches off of the floor. 

“Oh sorry” He sat you down then rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway ready to go?”  You shook your head.

“I need to get dressed first” You said as you pointed at your attack on titan shirt. 

“Right wouldn’t want your boyfriend to see your bed head” Your brother must have came back from whereever the hell he ran off too. 

“Boyfriend?” Zack raised a brow as your face reden again as you tried to fix your hair. “Oh yeah didn’t you know  (god awful nickname) has a huuuge crush on- ” You rushed over to cover his mouth. 

“Shut it you” You got up close to his face and glared before letting go. “Gurl you need to invest into some tick-tacks” He pinched his nose and waved his hand around. 

“You little dick” He rushed off again and you not feeling like going after him again you turned around seeing Zack covering his mouth to try and hide his laugh while hunched over. 

 

“While you're laughing it out I’m going to go get ready and you better have it out of your system by then” You said with a glare before heading off to go get ready. 

After getting ready you rushed down stairs heading to where Zack should be when you got there you saw him and your brothers talking and laughing. “And what are you three talking about?” you questioned. 

“Oh we’re just talking about you how you were fawning over your Makoto statue last night” The second oldest one said. 

“You are so dead when I get back” He puffed out his chest and spoke in the serious voice he could muster. “Bring it on” 

“Oh I will” you two had a very short lived stare off before Zack interrupted it by pulling you along with him. “Come on you, you can whoop your brother's ass after school” 

“Piff since when did you become the responsible one?" You joked as you tried to recall Zack ever being responsible in all of your years of friendship.

"Since Angeal left for college that’s when” Patting him on the back you said. “You have some big shoes to fill my boy” 

He smiled brightly. “You are right about that, Angeal sure did have some big feet” You laughed a bit as you two walked out and over to his truck while your brothers went over to the bus, Zack got the door for you. 

“Why thank you kind sir” You joked. 

“You are most welcome my lady” He did a semi bow before closing your door and walking over to the other side, you saw that his side was locked so you reached over and unlocked it for him. 

“Thanks”  He hopped onto his seat and buckled up.

“No problem” You got to buckling yourself up as he started up the truck and turned on the radio before driving off towards school.     

~Le time skip  Arriving at School~ 

Once he parked the car you opened the door and stepped out of the truck thankful to get away from Zack’s country music, Sora had just arrived on his bike. “Hi _______”  He greeted you while locking up his bike. 

“Yo Sora” You greeted back as you and Zack walked over to him. 

“Did you hear anything from Roxas about my bike?” He shook his head. 

“Nope, I think he might still be working on it, Ven called me last night telling me that Roxas hasn’t stopped working on it all night so you might just get it back sooner than expected” 

“Whoa really? He really didn’t have to work on it all night I mean I can handle riding with Zack for a few more days” You felt someone bop you upside the head. 

“Ow what was that for?” You asked as you rubbed the sore spot. 

“Just what do you mean by that?” He leaned in close to your face. 

You rolled your eyes. “I mean that I didn’t think that you would play country music and sing annoyingly loud along with it during the ride” 

“You know you love my singing”  He puffed up his chest and crossed his arms while turning his head up with his eyes closed. 

“Well at least it’s not as bad as Sora’s” You heard a new voice speak up all three of you turned your heads towards the person that said it. 

“Kairi!!” Sora semi shouted at her with a huge blush of embarrassment from what Kairi said. 

You burst out laughing a bit as you recalled that time you guys did karaoke and Sora’s singing was so bad, worse than Zack’s. “Haha true, true” you wiped away a fake tear. 

“You too _____?” Sora turned looking at you while Zack sling his arm around Sora’s shoulders and clutching the area around his faking a heartbroken look. 

“Join the club Sora, Join the club” He faked a few creaks in his voice.  

“What are you two faggots doing?” Vanitas asked as he walked away from his motorcycle. 

“Well Sora here is about to join the club of unappreciated singers ” Zack said as he took his arm off of Sora. 

“Ha sounds like something the two of you would fit right into”  He walked over with his arms crossed. 

“Hey look Ven and Roxas just arrived” Ven looked to be guiding a tired looking Roxas over to you guys. 

Smiling brightly Ven greeted you guys. “Sup guys?” Vanitas looked at Roxas.“What happened to fuck face?” Vanitas asked ever so politely. 

Roxas lift his middle finger to  Van. “Fuck you Van” Roxas replied back in a tired grouchy voice. 

“Right back at you Roxy-Poo” Van said Roxas's old nickname that you guys found out about when you went over to his house one time and Vanitas made sure to bring it up anytime he could.

Ven hurried up and spoke while holding Roxas extra tight making sure that he didn’t lash out at Van. “Roxas was up all night fixing _____’s broken bike” 

“When did ____ break her bike? And why is she letting fuck face fix it?” Vanitas asked with crossed arms as an unknown emotion flashedby in his eyes tooquickly to read. 

"Careful Vanitas you almost sound jealous" Roxas taunted Vanitas with a tired looking smirk.

"Like I would want to fix her bike? Piff fuck that she wouldn't even have enough to pay me for it now how did it get broken in the first place?"

Ven rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah funny story,_____ and I  kind of raced one another the other day and she kinda crashed which lead to her bike breaking” You crossed your arms and mumbled angrily. 

“I wouldn’t have if that fucking Squirrel wasn’t in the way ” 

"*Gasp* Language young lady” Zack said. 

Van looked at Zack all funny. “Since when did you become mother hen?” 

Zack titled up his head again. “Since Angeal left for college which now makes it my duty to watch over our baby girl ” he cradled your head to his chest. 

You tried pushing him off. “Lt g~o f me” your words weren’t coming out very clear due to him squeezing your face onto him but thankfully Van yanked you out of his grip unfortunately though he wasn't very gentle about it. 

“Thanks Van but did you have to pull so hard?” You rubbed the spot he pulled on. 

“Oh I’m sorry would you rather be back in his death grip?” He sarcasticall replied back.

“Hey you guys should really start headed off before class starts” Cloud showed up parking his motorcycle. 

“Oh my gosh your right come on right now Missy ”  Zack pulled you along with all the while you were thinking how much everyone loves pulling that specific arm. 

“Okay you can let go now” You said once you guys made it to your locker, letting go he went over to his locker that was about three lockers away from yours. 

Going over to your's you saw Namine was over by her's so you greeted her while opening your locker a letter slipped out when you did, you bent down to pick it up but as you did so you heard a whistle. 

“Loving the view” You picked it up then turned towards the one that whistled. 

“Really Van?” He shrugged as he went over to his locker. 

“Hey you were the one bending over showing me your ass” He got what he needed then slammed it shut same as you. 

The bell rung “Prick” was all you said before you and Namine headed off to class together since you both have the same one.  

When the two of you got to the classroom, you saw your teacher Mr Raines all negativity just washed away, man how seeing him every morning in class made putting up with the stuff you had to go through worth it. 

After a few seconds of staring at him long enough you walked over to your seat next to Namine and actually listen to the teacher and it didn't feel like long before class ended and you had to move on to other stuff.    

~Another Le time skip to lunch time~ 

Once Lunch time rolled around you and Namine walked over to where you and your friends favorite eating spot was,Sora,Riku,Kairi ,Ven and Roxas were already there though Roxas head was laying down on the table while Sora was stealing some of Roxas's food, Kairi caught him and started scolding him for it. 

“Yo guys” You took your usual seat next to Roxas while Namine took one next Kairi and started talking to her about something, Ven tapped him a couple of times to wake him up. 

He yawned for a bit before he noticed that you were there and jolted up straighten his clothes. “ Hey ____ your bike should be fixed some time soon” 

“Sweet thanks but don’t over work yourself okay? ” From the corner of your eye you see Ven tapping the side of his mouth and a few seconds later Roxas wiped the side of his mouth only to find out that there was nothing there and angrily kicked a snickering Ven from under the table. 

Zack and Cloud  finally showed up and walked over to you guys. “Hey sorry we’re late teach needed to talk to me” He took the open spot next to you. 

“Yeah and he begged me to wait for him” Cloud opened up his box filled with his lunch. 

“Ha your mom still making lunch for ya Cloud? How lame” And here comes Van with Cloud being his victim at the moment. 

Sora got a confused look. “But Van Mom still makes us Lunch too” Sora held up his lunch, Cloud turned to him and smirked while Van just went red glaring at Sora. 

You guys laughed for awhile til you remembered that letter you got, figuring that now would be a good time to check it out, you dug into your pocket you lowered the letter under the table and started reading it.  

 

To the girl of my dreams seeing you day after day in school always seems to brighten up my day and after going so long of seeing your smiling face, I came to realize at last new year's town event that I have feelings for you I don’t know how it took me so long but I promise that if you choose to date me I’ll spend the rest of my life making up for my past self's blindness so please meet me at the back of the school during lunch.

Your's truly Apples :) 

 

Your eyes scanned over it before you realized what it was. ‘Oh my god this is a love letter’ You thought to yourself. 

“Someone sent you a fucking love letter?” Or so you thought looking up you saw that they all were looking at you. 

“I guess that there is no point in hiding it now is there? “ You brought it out from under the table and has soon as you did Van yanked it out of your hand. 

“This is the most gayest thing I have ever read” Van’s face scrunched up in discuss.“More gayer than that loveless shit Genesis is always reading” 

“Oooooo Genesis is going to kill you once he finds out what you said that” Sora said.   
Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Piff that gay faggot left for college so how is he going to find out? ” 

Zack then snatched the letter out of Vanitas while Roxas and Ventus tried reading it with him, Sora tried to read it  as well but with Zack being as tall as he is and Ven and Roxas blocking him, he couldn’t get a good enough look. 

After a while of Zack’s painfully slow reading he gasped. “Someone dares to write a letter of love to my baby girl hell naw” rolling up his sleeves he tossed the letter which Riku caught and started to read along with Kairi and Namine ,Sora rushed over hoping to finally be able to read the letter too. 

Once they were finished Namine had a certain look on her face while Riku looked at Sora. 

Zack finished rolling up his sleeves, he started walking off you rushed over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt as to stop him. “What in the hell do you think you are doing? ”  

 

He looked back at you. “I am going to go teach whoever that snot nose punk is, that my little baby girl is too good for him” Pulling him back again (well trying too anyway) you spoke. 

“The hell you are” 

“The hell I am? Watch  me, you coming Cloud?” Cloud didn’t say anything for he looked to be thinking it over but Vanitas sure as hell stepped up. 

“An excuse to kick someone's ass?  Piff you know I want in” Vanitas spoke up as he smirked. 

“Cool thanks Vanitas ” Zack smiled before having a thinking look on his face. “Huh, never thought I’d say that” 

“Honestly not really surprising that you would want in on that Vanitas but Cloud really? Do something” You turned to look at Cloud. 

“*sigh* Let’s just check out who it is first” You released a sigh of relief.   
“Thank you Cloud” He rubbed your head. 

“Aw C’mon” Vanitas kicked the ground before following after you guys. 

 

All of you walked over to the back of the school like the letter you received asked you too but you made sure to keep unseen so you could check out who it was first, hiding behind the bushes you spotted the person that wanted to meet you there.

Getting a good look at him, he had light brown hair with matching eye color and in his hand was a white rose, he didn't look like anyone you really knew so you debated on rather or not you should even approach him to begin with.  

 

Namine spoke up. " I knew it” The others turned to look at her for more answers. 

“His name is Guy and he is apart of the same Poetry club that Genesis was in and  my art class, I even talk to him some time” Namine turned to look at you. "He really is sweet and such a nice guy"  

“Piff that explains the gay ass letter” Namine smacked Van very lightly upside the head and glared. “Not nice” He rolled his eyes. 

“Well now that we've seen the fucker let’s go kick his ass” Zack nodded as Vanitas smirked. “Right” But before they could go over there Cloud pulled them back. 

“Hold it you two” He said sternly. 

“Aw come on Cloud, you can’t honestly tell me that he should get away with his crimes Scott free?” Zack tried to get Cloud on his side. 

“Crimes? What crimes? All he did was send me a love letter” 

Zack glared. “And for that he must pay” You rolled your eyes at him. 'Responsible eh?'

“Knock it off Zack I’m not even interested in him” Zack raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

You glared at him. “I’ll even go over there and turn him down” 

“No let’s just go” Vanitas shook his head. “Why even bother, he’s going to get the message anyway when you don’t show up” He got up from crouching and offered you a his hand to help you up. 

“Doesn't that seem kind of cruel?” Namine had a look of pity. 

“Piff hardly” Vanitas replied. 

“I don’t know,I’m with Namine on this one” You spoke as you looked over at him.   
“The fucker didn’t even have the balls to confess to you in person why should you have to turn him down in person?” Vanitas said seeming a little ticked off.

“True,true I’m with Vanitas” Zack nodded. 

“Zack!” You turned to glare at him. 

Zack looked confused.“What ?” Shaking your head. 

“Enough I’m going over there to turn him down ” Before you could the bell rung and Guy released a depressed sigh before heading off but he did look back one last time. 

“Oh well guess you are gonna have to do it later” Van smirked. 

Roxas grabbed your hand. “Come on we better get to class  ____” You all left heading off to class as you wondered why someone you didn't even know would send you a love letter, you never talked to him before hell you didn’t even know of his existence til today so why does he even feel that way to you?. 

~This time skip is brought to you by Zack’s awful Country singing~ 

Once school was over you walked over to Zack’s truck and waited for him to show up, you saw Roxas and his brother heading over to their bikes Roxas being the one to notice you he stopped. 

“Want me to ride you home? ” You shook your head. “Naw I’ll wait for Zack otherwise he’ll freak” 

“Well what’s taking him?“ You shrugged. “Hell if I know ” 

“I could wait here with you til he shows up” Roxas offered.

“Doesn’t your mom freak out if you or Ven aren’t back at a certain time? ” You said recalling one time Roxas was over at Axel's house gaming and lost track of time leading him to come home late you had just so happen to be over at Roxas and Ventus house studying with Ven and heard the whole freak out argument from Ven's room.

“*Sigh* yeah she does but I am sure she'll -”  You interrupted him.

“I wouldn’t want to risk it just go on I’ll be fine” He stared for a while before getting on his bike. “Okay but call me if something happens” 

“K I will” after awhile of waiting he finally showed up. “Sorry my locker wouldn’t open” He unlocked your side then rushed over to his side. 

You guys didn’t really talk about much on the drive to your house and thankfully he didn’t sing this time. “And here we are” You got out but before leaving you turned to Zack and thanked him. “Aw don’t worry about it I couldn’t let a friend of mines take the bus now could I?” 

“What about when Sora’s bike broke down?” 

“At the time Sora was packing that weird smelling Lunch of his which would have made my truck smelly”  Zack pinched his nose.

“Eh that's true, cya tomorrow” You shutted the door and walked over to your house's front door while Zack pulled over into his driveway next door. 

“I’m home” You said as you stepped inside your dog being the first to greet you. “Hey boy/girl” You petted their head. 

“ ____ dinner is about to be ready soon” Your dad shouted from the kitchen.  

“Okay let me just change out of my school uniform” You rushed to your room to change when you tossed your bag on the bed you noticed that your cell phone was still on your nightstand. "Huh? I guess that I forgot all about it" You picked it up and saw that there were a few messages on your phone but one was by an unknown number, curious as to who sent it and what it says you checked it out.

To my sweet don't you worry about that flith he will be taken care of shorty. "Who in the hell sent me this?" You tried thinking over about who it just might be til your dad started calling you down for dinner, pushing it aside you went to go eat with your family before taking care of homework  heading off to bed. 

 

~With the Yandere~   
“That little piece of shit  thought he could confess to my ___? Hn, I will show him his place” His eyes followed Guy’s evey move through Guy’s window til Guy came out to take out with the trash and that's when he striked raising his weapon in the air he swung it down in a fast and swift motion.   
Guy’s eyes widen before closing shut, the Yandere picked up his body and walked off with it while being careful as to not get caught. 

~After thoughts~  
Zack: Who does this Guy think that he is?  Trying to confess to my baby girl not on my watch.   
Vanitas: Piff I can't believe that they wouldn't let me kick the little fucker's ass an what kind of name is 'Guy' anyway? Whatever but I am definitely going to kick his ass when I get the chance just for fun.  
Ventus: I'm not surprised that someone was finally about to confess to ____ but I kinda always thought that it would at least be Roxas first oh well he still might have a chance too.  
Roxas: I am so glad that ____ doesn't feel the same way about that Guy, that means I still have a chance.   
Sora: Whoa Zack and Vanitas were really about to put the hurt on the poor guy good thing they didn’t tho.  
Cloud: I don't know what to feel really, when I heard that ___ got a love letter my heart felt 'funny' the whole time til she said that she didn't return this guy's feelings then it felt better but there was still this ache.   
Riku: That was pretty interesting day someone was actually about to confess to _____ and it wasn't Sora or Roxas they better step up soon I have a feeling that Guy might have set off a domino effect so it won't be long before someone else just might confess to her.  
Namine: When I read the letter I notice that the hand writing seemed familiar especially the nickname he used but I did think that it was weird that Guy wrote it as to my knowledge I didn't know that he knew of ______ they don't have any classes together and he doesn't go to the cafeteria.  
Kairi: Guy huh? I think I've seen him in some of my classes but from what I saw it looked to me that he liked someone else guess I was wrong.        
___________________   
Okay the first part of the story was probably very very lame and weird but it was a similar dream I had with Raines except I changed a few things obviously so sorry if you felt that it was like over the top ridiculous or something.     
Also I really hope that you guys liked this and please leave comments on who you think that the yandere is.   
I added in after thoughts cause I thought that it might help the story Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having this thought in my head for a while not and I'm going to give it a shot so this is how it's going to work after certain clues and hints are gathered up you guys are going to guess who the mystery yandere is if you guess right you get the main character will as well if you guess wrong well I think you probably already figured it out, both ones will have a consequence how bad depends on who you picked so that's about it ttfn


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much   
____________________

When morning came around you made sure to get up earlier than your brother to get back at him for yesterday and oh boy were you going to get back at him, you crept as quietly as you could to his room making sure to open the door and not make any noise as you open it.  
You also made sure that he was still in bed since that boy sure did love getting up early so it was rare that you ever got up earlier than him due to you mostly sleeping in a lot it was a miracle that you ever make it to school in time but that was usually cause Angeal would always give you lifts to school and would make damn sure that your ass was up and ready for school in some ways Angeal was like a male mother to you.  
You shook your head. ‘No time for reminsing, it’s pay back time’ You had a evil smirk complained with an evil glint in your eyes to go along with it as you pulled out all of your supplies for your little ‘revenge’.  
   
Once you were finished with your revenge you snuck out of the room and headed back to your own room and locking the door like nothing happened as you got back into bed you looked at your clock counting down the time to when he usually gets up all the while giggling like a school girl til the time came were you finally heard him scream not being able to contain your laugher,  you burst out laughing.   
He must have heard it cause you could hear his footsteps thumbing making their way to your room door til you heard the jigging sound of your door knob.

“______! Open this damn door” You heard him pound on the door while your smirk just widen. “My word young man didn’t your parents ever teach you to never talk that way to a lady?” You said in the most snobbest lady like voice you could think of.

“YOU ARE NO LADY, now open the door so I can kick your ass” He continued to 'knock' on the door. 

“Kick who’s ass?”  You heard Zack’s voice on the other side.  

'He's early' You thought.

“Oh Zack you’re here, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you so this makes perfect timing” You could just hear the smirk on his face widening as he said each word.

“You little piece of shit don’t you dare” You pushed the covers aside and jumped off of your bed, rushing to the door and unlocking it as fast as you could. 

When you swung it open your brother tried to jump you but Zack grabbed him before he could. “What the hell Zack?” He tilted his head up looking at Zack while Zack waved his finger back and forth.

“Not uh-ah, you are not laying a hand on my baby girl and you” Zack pointed his finger at you. “How many times have I told you to watch your language?” he tried pulling that stern look Angeal use to do but with Zack’s face it just wasn’t working so you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah,yeah yeah ” You waved him off before going back in your room to change while Zack shouted at you to not take that tone with him.  
When you were finished changing you walked out of your room and over to Zack, only now that you finally realized that he was still in his pj’s which was basically him in blue pajamas pants that had little puppies on them and no shirt.

“Uh why are you still in your pj’s?” You raised a brow as Zack released a sigh. 

“I didn’t have time to change when I heard screaming coming from your house as I rushed over as fast as I could, concerned that something might have happened only for it to turn out to be you getting back at your brother and NOT an emergency” Zack crossed his arms.

'Well that explains why he's early'

“An emergency?” You giggled a bit. “Zack what could possibly happen that would require you running over here in your pj’s? This is a pretty quiet town the only thing even remotely emergency worthy was when Sora got stuck in a tree trying to get his kite and was too scared to climb back down and that was last summer” You smiled a little recalling that time. 

“Bu-” You shushed him with your finger.

“Go home Zack then get dressed and drive me to school” You got changed before walking down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to make yourself a quick meal before Zack got back to pick you up. 

Your father and two brothers were already in the kitchen, the one you pranked had washed off the junk you putted on his face and was glaring at you while you stuck your tongue out at him going over to the fudge grabbing out the milk before getting the cereal.

After eating your breakfast you heard Zack honk the horn letting you know that he was ready to pick you up. “Cya dad” You and your brothers walked out of the house both of you going your separate ways.

Zack had already left your side of the door open so all you had to do was hop in and shut the door, once you were buckled in he drove off to school. 

When you two got there and thank the lords he didn’t sing this time on the ride here, hopping out you saw Sora parking his bike in the usual spot you greeted each other and chatted before heading to your locker than making your way to class before it started and once that was finished and lunch time rolled around you were walking there with Namine as usual but she looked to be bothered by something.

“Is something wrong Namine?” She turned to look at you looking to be thinking it over before speaking.

“It’s nothing big really but I  didn’t see Guy in class today, I’ve never really known him as the type to ditch” You patted her on the shoulder gently and offered her a smile.

“Don’t worry about it Namine, I’m sure it’s nothing serious okay?” She only nodded her head before following you to the favorite eating spot and this time Zack and Cloud were already there along with Tifa and Yuffie too.  
“Hey you two” Tifa  greeted you and Namine as you sat down. “Hi Tifa  I see that you and Yuffie  could join us this time” With a mouth full of food Yuffie replied back. “This time? When Tifa and I got here you guys were gone, what’s up with that anyway?” She stared at you waiting for an answer.

“Our little _____ got a love letter” You turned to Kairi as you shouted to her. ”Kairi!” She just giggled.

“A love letter? Oooo tell me more,who was it by? Was it from Zack,Roxas,Cloud or maybe even Vince? ” Yuffie listed off a few that came to mind. 

“Yuffie?” This time Cloud was the one to shout but in the background you can hear Zack shout that he could never think of his baby in such a way.

Yuffie had a confused look for a short moment before speaking again “What? I’m just listing possible people that wrote it” Yuffie shrugged then took a sip from her juice box.

“But why was I  listed? ” Cloud asked.

“Yes and I as well?” Vincent asked along with Cloud while appearing out of nowhere.

“Whoa where did/the fuck you come from?” Both Sora and Vanitas spoke in unison, Sora looked around trying to see where he might have appeared from while Vanitas just stared at him.

“I was here the whole time” Vincent replied sitting down and opening his lunch box.“Oh ho ho you know why you were listed Vinny” Yuffie jabbed him a few times with her elbow while winking weirdly.

“Just eat” He stuffed some bead in her mouth getting her to shut up, while you guys were eating Namine still looked to be thinking about Guy not being in class you still thought that it was nothing to worry about that maybe he was just a little heartbroken about yesterday.

“Hey what’s wrong Namine” This time Sora noticed.

“It’s nothing Sora don’t worry about it” She offered a smile than started eating. Through out lunch you guys chatted and it looked like it got her mind off of Guy which was something that you were happy about, you never did like it when Namine was down about something.

Lunch time ended so you guys had to go back to class on the way to your next class you saw Kadaj and his brothers up ahead. ‘ugh not them’ You tried to go unnoticed by them but that all failed when Yazoo pointed you out.

‘Oh fuck you,Yazoo’ You thought to yourself.

“Why if it isn’t _____ where’s mother hen?” Kadaj cat-like eyes stared at you with a mocking gaze.

“I can’t talk right now Kadaj I have to get to class” You tried stepping around him but Loz blocked the way. ‘Shit’ 

“Just what is your problem with me?” You looked at Kadaj hoping that he would give you a reason as to why he disliked you so much, you didn't recall ever doing anything to him that would bring upon a reason for him to act like such a dick to you.  

“Oh it’s not just you that I have a problem with its, all of your little friends as and don't act as if you don't know why”  His look got very intense. 

A look of confusion crossed your face as you tried to think why and what he could be talking about . “I honestly don’t know why, Kadaj now move” Again you tried to push pass them but didn’t really work.  

“You're not going anywhere” He grabbed your arm and held it very tightly.

“Wanna bet ?” Kadaj turned to the voice while still keeping a tight hold on you, Cloud was standing right behind Kadaj looking ready to fight.   

“Tch do you really think that you can take the three of us?” Kadaj challenged knowing that he had more numbers.  
“I don’t think,I know” Cloud challenged back with a smirk.

“Well then bring it” Cloud and Kadaj with his brothers all got in a fighting stance.

“Mind if we join in Cloud? ” Zack showed up with Vincent, Yuffie,Tifa and Vanitas. 

Cloud's smirk got even wider. “Not at all” Kadaj’s eyes scanned over them probably calculating his odds of winning.

“Let’s go brothers” They walked away but not before Kadaj sent you a look before going on their way, Zack and Yuffie rushed over to you, Yuffie being the one to beat him to you got to hug you first in just as a bad of a death grip that Zack would have.

“Yuffie let me hug my baby and see if she’s alright” Zack whined while Yuffie just hissed at him.

“*Gasp* Cloud  Yuffie won’t Let me hug my baby” Cloud just shook his head, Tifa walked over pulling you gently out of Yuffie’s grip unlike a certain 'someone'.

“Hey!” Yuffie shouted in protest.

“Are you okay?” Tifa looked you over and saw a red bruise mark.

“I’m fine” You tried pulling your sleeve over it.

“The hell you are I say that we go after them and kick their asses” Vanitas was about to go off in their direction til Tifa stopped him. “There is no need for that” Vanitas looked at her double times pissed off.

“No fucking need? Are you out of your mind? They were going to hurt ____ and you are telling me that there is no need to go kick their asses”

“Why Van I didn’t realize that you cared so much ” You teased.

“Piff I don't, I just can’t believe big breast here wants them to get away with this” He crossed his arms.        

“They are not going to get away with this we are going to report them” Tifa said.

“Report them? Yeah a lot of help that will do, don’t make me laugh” And with that he stormed off.  
Tifa tried calling out to him but he wouldn’t listen. Tifa sighed before turning to you  “I think that you should hurry off to class”  
“I kinda already missed some of it” You stated.

“Well don’t miss more of it now hurry up ” She pushed you off to your class.   

~Le time skip to when school ended~

Zack dropped you off home and when you went inside your dad told you about dinner being ready so you should too, going up stairs to get ready your phone started ringing.

You checked to see who it was before answering.  
[Yuffie calling] what could she be calling about? You pressed answer and held the phone up.  
“I just found out from my dad that they found a student's dead body on the outskirts of town”   
“Oh my gosh who’s? ” 

“I don’t know but from what my dad told me, he was murdered brutally” 

“Who would do such a thing?” You didn’t feel right hearing news about someone being murdered.

“I don’t know but if my dad finds out more I’ll let you know” 

“Thanks bye ”

"Cya" Yuffie hung up while you sat there for awhile thinking. 'Who's body did they find?' You thought til a it crossed your mind. 'It couldn't be Guy's could it?' Not really feeling like eating you skipped out on dinner and went straight to bed,thoughts about the murdered body Yuffie’s dad found clouded your mind. 

'Who would do something like that?' Was your last thought before falling asleep.  
    
~After thoughts ~  
Zack: Man Kadaj needs to be stopped, I remember that he messed with us all summer long last summer could hardly enjoyed  ourselves and he is hurting my precious baby girl    
Cloud: That was pretty low of Kadaj to do something like that Just what is his problem with us? Even more so what's his problem with ____?  
Vanitas: Seriously they are just going to report them? No Kadaj and his brothers Need be taught a lesson not some stupid reporting.   
Vincent: Well Vanitas trying to skip class kinda paid off this time if we didn’t spot him and walk him to his class on our way to our’s we probably wouldn’t have gotten to Cloud and helped with Kadaj.  
Tifa:  I hope that Vanitas doesn’t do something stupid.  
Yuffie: I didn’t think that when I got home my dad would be telling me about a murderer, who in this town would do something like that?    
Kadaj: Does she really not know the crime to which she and her friends are guilty of? Well then that's gonna have to change,I’m going to make her remember . 

    
____________________   
 Sorry if this is kinda slow   
Just in case you guys were wondering Zack and Angeal live right next door to the reader but Angeal doesn’t anymore due to leaving for college so that is how he would be able to wake up the reader and do all that other stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter I hope that you guys enjoy it and C’mon let’s see some comments of who you guys think the yandere is, I wanna see who you think that it might be.   
Also this whole pranking one another thing that you and your brother are doing is something my brother and I use to do til we kinda stopped so I am making it something that you guys do in the story.   
________    
You laid in bed thinking over about what Yuffie told you about last night and if you should tell your dad and brothers but if you did you didn’t want Yuffie to get in trouble for leaking that information to you. “I could just leave out who I heard it from” You heard your door being opened quietly ,you turned over to see who it was. 

“Damn it, you're awake” Your brother was holding a box which is where he keeps his face painting stuff in so you have a pretty darn good guess as to what he came in to do. “Really (B/N)? Now?” 

“You putted clown make up on me yesterday, you need to atone for your sins sis” He crossed his arms. 

“Oh please you started it” You sat up from your lying down position. 

“Started? All I did was let little (D/N) give you a good morning kissy”  He puckered up his lips. “What’s so wrong with that? ” He shrugged with a smirk on his smug face. 

“And all I wanted to do was improve that ugly mug of yours” You shot back with your reply. 

“No name calling” Your dad said as he walked by heading to the bathroom while the two of you rolled your eyes and shook your heads.   

You checked the clock. “Mmm Zack will be over here soon, better get dressed before then” You got up from bed and walked over to your closet while pointing to the door letting your brother know to leave which he got as he walked out closing the door behind him. 

While getting dressed you could hear a knock on the front door. ‘I guess Zack got here a little early’ You thought as you pulled out the school uniform. “I’ll get it” (B/N2) shouted to you guys after that you could hear the door being opened and your brother letting them in.   
You heard them heading up the stairs and walking towards your room til they knocked. “Hey _____” That’s Roxas's voice what’s he doing here? Buttoning up the last one on your shirt and slipping on your skirt, you opened the door.    

“Hey Roxas what brings you here?” You stepped out of your room while Roxas moved aside so that you could. 

“I finished working on your bike” Your eyes lit up. 

“Oh my gosh really that’s great, thank you Roxas” You hugged him not seeing the blush that was going across his face. 

*Gasp* “What is this?” You opened your eyes after hearing Zack’s voice. 

Zack had a fake shocked look. “Roxas just finished fixing my bike” You said happy now that you don’t have to bother Zack for a ride even though to him it wasn’t a bother at all. “Oh already?” 

“Yup,I can now ride to school myself” 

“Unless you break it again” Roxas brought up. 

“Hey that wasn’t my fault, it was the-”  

“Yeah, yeah the stupid Squirrel’s fault” Roxas & Zack interrupted. 

“You’ve said it all before”  Roxas said tired of hearing about it being the Squirrel’s fault. 

“And I’ll keep saying it” You turned your head and crossed your arms. 

“You guys better get going or you’ll be late” Your dad shouted from down stairs.   
“He’s right let’s go” all three of you walked outside and out of habit you were about to follow Zack til Roxas grabbed your hand. 

“Your bike is fixed remember?” He pointed in its direction, it was right next to his. 

“Oh I thought that I would have to pick it up from your place” He shook his head. 

“I thought that maybe you might have wanted it back as soon as it was fixed”  He said while walking you over to it. 

Zack walked over to you two. “Hey! Where you going?” 

“I’m going to ride my bike to school now that it’s fixed” You said as Roxas unlocked it for you. 

“What? You mean you are not going to ride with me one last time” Zack putted on his puppy dog look. 

You petted his head. “Sorry Zack but I really miss riding my baby ” You pet your bike seat than hopped on it. 

“Cya at school ” You rode off with Roxas but as you did so you could hear Zack dramatically fake crying about how his baby girl has abandoned him. 

When you arrive at school you saw Yuffie waiting at the usual spot that Zack parks and when she spotted you on your bike instead she had a bit of a confused look before rushing over to you. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so glad you’re here they are going to hold a school assembly on the dead body” Roxas was now the one with the confused look.   
“Dead body? ” 

“Yes Roxas didn’t you get my text? ” 

“No I-” 

“Ugh there’s no time for that come on” She grabbed your’s and Roxas's arm dragging you to the school assembly area, she brought you over to the two open seats next to Cloud,Tifa and Vincent while Roxas went over to Hayner, Olette and Pence. 

Once every one was present they got started, first the principal was up saying a few things about a student being murdered. then Yuffie's dad came up. 

“The body found was identified to be Guy Jones” You heard a gasp from behind you sounding like Namine's. “it appears that he was brutally murdered by a blunt object with nails on it ” You saw Cloud glaring at something, following his gaze over from a distance you can see Kadaj and his brothers whispering to one another about something. 

‘Why is Cloud glaring at them?’ You wondered til a thought crossed your mind. ‘He doesn’t think that they did it does he?’ 

“If any of you have an clue as to who could have done this contact the police immediately” They talked about a few more things before dismissing everyone. 

You walked out with them and met up with the rest of the group. 

“I can’t believe someone was murdered” Zack said. 

“Whattya mean?  Didn’t you get my text? ”  Yuffie turned to Zack. 

“Text? What text?” Zack asked. 

“The Text I sent all of yoooooooou” Yuffie dragged out the you as she pointed her finger at everyone.  “Last night” She putted her hands on her hips with a stern look. 

“I was up fixing _____’s bike” Roxas replied. 

“And I was on Skype with Angeal”  Zack raised his hands up in his defense. 

You turned looking at Zack “With Angeal why didn’t you let me know?” Zack shrugged. 

“You weren’t online” Right you went to bed early after Yuffie’s call. 

“Did anyone else not read my text” Sora and Ventus raised their hands while Vanitas just replied saying that he never really opens her texts cause she keeps sending him those stupid chain mails. 

“Mmfp” she crossed her arms angrily. 

“Does anyone have any idea as to who could have done this?” Kairi asked. 

Everyone shook their heads except for Cloud. “I might” They all turned their heads to him. 

“Who then Cloud?” Zack asked. 

“I think that it might have been Kadaj and maybe even his brothers too” Cloud's face went serious meaning that this was something that he strongly believed. 

“Why them?” Sora tilled his head. 

“It was just the way They were acting during the assembly, they just seemed off” He crossed his arms. 

“They always seem off though” Kairi said. 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t really be surprised if those Jackasses did it” Vanitas spoke up with his arms crossed. 

“But why would they do something like this?” Tifa questioned this time.   
Cloud shook his head. “I’m not sure it was just a thought” The bell ringed before anyone else could put their two cents in. 

“C’mon let’s get to class” Everyone walked off in the direction of their classes. 

~time skip~ 

During class you didn’t really pay attention to any of it, all you could think about was who did it and why? Was Cloud right? Was It  Kadaj? If so then why did he do it? No matter what you thought of all you got was more questions than answers but you still kept thinking even in all of your other classes til the bell rung again and school was over. 

Going over to your bike and unlocking it you felt a tap on your shoulder, startled you turned around seeing Zack. ‘God damn it why does he have to do that?’ 

“Damn it Zack” You glared. 

“Sorry I just thought that maybe you would me to drive you home after hearing about Guy”  You didn’t really feel like riding home on your bike right now. 

“Yeah why not let’s go” Zack lifted up your bike easily and putted it in the back of his truck while you hopped into the passenger seat when you did you saw  Kadaj sitting on his motorcycle staring straight at you before riding off with his brothers when Zack got in the car. 

“Wanna listen to some music during the ride?” 

“Depends is it going to be more of your country songs? ” You raised a brow in question. 

*sighs* “No I’ll listen to something else that you will like” You nodded your head. 

“Okay then sure” He putted on (Your favorite song) it took about three songs til you arrived home, thanking Zack you went inside and up to your room, picking up the cell phone that you forgot(1)at home.   
(You have new mmessages)   
A few were from some of the others but most were from Yuffie and one from an unknown number just like before. 

You opened it up and your eyes widen when they read. 

“He got what he deserved”  Shocked that someone would send something like this ,you thought about telling someone but you weren’t sure on who? Angeal use to be the one you went to about stuff but now he’s in college and you really don't want to bother him with his studies so you were at a lost on who to go too.   
Zack would make a big deal out of it and would make you let him guard you 24/7.   
Cloud is pretty calm about things so is Vincent, which one should you go to about this?  Or maybe just keep it to yourself for now. 

You sat down on your bed as you thought it over.  

~After thoughts ~  
Zack’s thoughts: Dang it I can't believe Roxas fixed her bike this fast I thought for sure that I would have a little more time with my baby girl.  
Roxas's thoughts: Why did she ride with Zack after school? Her bike is fixed wait was she scared? If so she should have waited for me I would have rode with her til she was safely at home.   
Cloud's thoughts: I really think that Kadaj and his brothers did this they way they were acting was just too suspicious.  
Yuffie’s thoughts: Does ANYONE! Check their messages anymore???

____________________   
1: Tell Cloud   
2: Tell Vincent   
3:Keep it to yourself for now   
You guys make your decision in the comments and the one with the most votes wins (some chapters will have more choices like this one)   
(1)Back When I Use To Have A Phone I would pretty much forget about it and leave it at home all the time.   
Sorry for the wait I wanted to really think this story over a little more before updating like if the direction it’s heading is where I want it to go or not.   
(Again sorry that this is a little slow)   
Be sure to check out my post called Random Things> Random Things In it I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if’s.


End file.
